


1 strick I'm out

by samanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Guilty Dean, M/M, Slight Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddean/pseuds/samanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with his feelings... Sam isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 strick I'm out

It was a hot summer afternoon for the Winchester boys. They were staying in a ratty motel room and to make it worse, this was only the first week of their Dad’s, as he put it about two week long solo hunt. Since there was no school or anything fun to do the boys were already jumping of the wall. Dean had gone out the night before and even though he was only 17 he got totally wasted. This was very evident when he kind of forgot what a key was and started to knock on literally every door in the general area of their room. This was until Sam found him and pulled him back to their room. Once inside Dean was a mess. But at least he was a happy drunk, Sam thought as Dean started to speak.   
“Wow Sammy” he slurred “You look so pretty”  
Even though he knew Dean was drunk off his ass it still made Sam blush. He was only 15 and had a big crush on his big brother though he would never admit it.  
“Come on Dean lets get you to bed” Sam said trying to sound harsh and demanding

“Only if you come with me baby boy” Dean started to laugh 

“Ha-ha very funny now come on!” Sam exclaimed as Dean started to play with Sam’s hair

“Fine" he grumbled and just like that Dean was finally passed out.

3 weeks later…

Alone again the boys were spending the night in a motel room. It was a rare night were Dean was staying sober or mostly at least and had stayed in the motel room. Sam read and Dean watched the terrible television. Dean looked at his little brother reading the book he had bought for him. It was called 'Gone with the Wind’ or some shit like that, Dean didn’t care but Sammy seemed to love it. Though Sam was only 15 Dean could see he was already becoming and a man. As innocent as his mind was his limbs were starting to grow and he would soon be taller then Dean. Letting his mind drift, he started to think about Sammy. How beautiful he was and wait… this was wrong. wrong. wrong. What kind of pervert thinks about his own brother this kind of way? It had been going on for months now and Dean was so angry at himself. He was disgusting, who has a crush on there little brother when he is four years younger?! And its not like Dean didn’t get enough action he could have tons of girls lined up and pretty much always did. But Sammy was something else. God Damn he thought since when am I so gay. With that he got up and went to take a shower needing to take care of something, his mind slipped to Sammy. Not the beautiful girls who would wave to him on the street, but to his little brother and God was he hot. Guilty and relieved Dean stepped out of the shower. He must have been in there longer that he thought because Sam was just settling into bed. 

“Goodnight Dean” Sam said the innocence made Deans guilt skyrocket.

“Night Sammy’ he croaked out.

Around one in the morning Dean heard something coming from the other bed he thought it could of been another one of Sammy’s nightmares, which he often had. But as he got closer to the bed he could hear moans. And they were definitely not of pain. Dean went back to his bed and tried to block out the noise. Then he heard it.   
“Deeee” a breathy moan came from the other bed.

Deans breath hitched what had Sam said? Was he not hearing right? But the second noise assured him.

‘Yes Deeeean, oh fuck big brother more!”

Dean had never come harder in his life. Morning came and Dean’s guilt was there again. They went to breakfast Sam was unusually happy about something, it made Dean uneasy. They didn’t talk much at breakfast due to Deans claim that he was still tired. They walked back to the room and just as Dean was locking the door and doing the salt line he felt someone against him.

“Sam?” he said sharply

“Hey big brother” Sam said with a smirk warping his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Dean choked out he could feel the hard line of Sam against his hip.

“I don’t know” Sam said cockily but do you like this, starting to move his hips in little thrust like circles. Dean had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound.

“Sam… stoppp, your 15 and c-c-onfused.” Dean chocked out.

“mhhmm” Sam said “It doesn’t sound like you want me to stop” he smirked again and thrust harder. Dean was losing his mind.

“S—amm-my” he moaned and thrust back a little.

With that Sam attacked his neck after a few second of humping each other like wild animals they creamed their pants. Sam simply left turned on the shower and left Dean sitting on the ground mouth wide open wondering what just happened.

To be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic so I know it is crap. Feel free to comment. Have a lovely day!:)


End file.
